mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree/Bloopers
Una serie de ''bloopers'' es incluida en el lanzamiento a DVD/Blu-ray de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree, mostrando escenas eliminadas ficticias de varias escenas de la película. La mayoría de los gags incluidos involucran al elenco de personajes de la película desordenando sus líneas o en versiones alternativas y cómicas de las escenas. Transcripción Galería Fluttershy "lovely out here" bloopers version EG4b.png Fluttershy with windswept hair bloopers version EG4b.png Fluttershy "birds that land on your finger" bloopers version EG4b.png Rainbow Dash "only happens to you" bloopers version EG4b.png Rarity with a robin in her hair EG4b.png Rarity panicking and flailing her arms EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "glad I met you" bloopers version EG4b.png Timber Spruce mildly worried bloopers version EG4b.png Timber Spruce turns away from Twilight Sparkle EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle worried about Timber Spruce EG4b.png Timber Spruce wearing Groucho glasses EG4b.png Timber Spruce making Twilight Sparkle laugh EG4b.png Twilight about to crack up at Timber Spruce EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle laughing out loud EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle tells Timber to take his glasses off EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle motions for the director to cut EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "just tossing sprinkles" bloopers version EG4b.png Pinkie reaching into sprinkle jar bloopers version EG4b.png Pinkie Pie asking "is 'glowed' right?" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie alternates between "glow" and "glew" EG4b.png Fluttershy getting amused by Pinkie Pie's antics EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "sounds like it could be right" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "'glue' like it's sticky" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "the past tense of 'glow'" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "maybe 'glowed' is right" EG4b.png Pinkie trying to decide between "glowed" and "glew" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie makes a goofy face while saying "glew" EG4b.png Sunset Shimmer "just tell us what happened!" EG4b.png Timber "I know I'm charming" bloopers version EG4b.png Timber "you don't have to fall for me" bloopers version EG4b.png Timber Spruce flubbing his lines EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle amused by Timber's line flub EG4b.png Twilight "what I was thinking" bloopers version EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle clearing her throat EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry for the snarf" EG4b.png Luna "wanted our students to come here" bloopers version EG4b.png Vice Principal Luna hiccups during her line EG4b.png Celestia, Gloriosa, and campers laughing at Luna EG4b.png Timber Spruce "my great grandparents were" EG4b.png Timber Spruce flubbing his lines again EG4b.png Timber Spruce "'traspassing' on her land" EG4b.png Timber Spruce embarrassed by his line flub EG4b.png Principal Celestia laughing by herself EG4b.png Principal Celestia jumping for joy EG4b.png Principal Celestia acting super-happy EG4b.png Principal Celestia looking around her EG4b.png Principal Celestia looking embarrassed EG4b.png Twilight reading Sunset's text bloopers version EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle realizes her line flub EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle unable to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Spike making fun of Twilight's "rented lips" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "you say it!" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle still trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle looking tongue-tied EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "say that five times fast" EG4b.png Twilight tries to say "rock quarry" five times fast EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle says "rockaway" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "that's a tough one" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle babbling goofily EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "talk about a tongue twister" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle finally says "rock quarry!" EG4b.png Twilight embarrassed; Spike looking amused EG4b.png AJ "so much for my theory" bloopers version EG4b.png AJ "leavin' CHS would mean" bloopers version EG4b.png Applejack flubbing her line EG4b.png Applejack apologizing to the others on set EG4b.png Applejack clearing her throat EG4b.png Flash Sentry "glad I ran into you" bloopers version EG4b.png Maud Pie takes Boulder out of Sunset's hand EG4b.png Maud Pie walks away feeding Boulder crackers EG4b.png Flash and Sunset confused by Maud's appearance EG4b.png Pinkie Pie slides up to Sunset Shimmer EG4b.png Pinkie Pie offering her arm to Sunset Shimmer EG4b.png Sunset Shimmer shrugging her shoulders EG4b.png Sunset Shimmer views Pinkie's thoughts again EG4b.png Pinkie and Sunset skip through Pinkie's mindscape EG4b.png Sunset very shocked by Pinkie Pie's thoughts EG4b.png Pinkie Pie giving Sunset Shimmer a marshmallow EG4b.png Pinkie winks and snaps at Sunset while sliding away EG4b.png Sunset looking confused at Pinkie's marshmallow EG4b.png Iris in on Sunset Shimmer's confused expression EG4b.png en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Bloopers Categoría:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls